dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Knight of the Round Table
Background This European Ceilican has been a servant of the Lady's whims for over half a century. Embodying several distinct personalities which each somewhat correspond to a knight of Arthurian Legend. Fetishes and Talens * A satchel that can hold a surprising amount of items without seeming larger Battle Scars * Thin line of claw marks on below the ribs on his right side, starting on the side and almost reaching his spine * Deep piercing scar on the left side of his ribs, angled towards his heart * Shrapnel wound on his upper back * Deep knife scar on the back of his neck Known Powers * Gifts ** Urban Hunter, First Slash, Pounce, Pulse of the Prey, Lick Wounds, Walking between Worlds, Cheshire Grin, Calling the Knights of the Round ** Blessing of the Lady * Rites ** Yamak Promise Bond, Rite of Recognition, Rite of Binding, Rite of Talisman dedication, Rite of the Autumn Trod, Filling the Grail * Can turn into a regular house cat * Can apparently enter another spirit realm adjacent to the Mirror Lands Tidbits & Trivia * All of his personas prefer to fight with a blade than fighting with his fangs * They all seem to love music as well * Was sent here for to find the Grail that is currently protected by the Fisher King ** The Fisher King is not to be killed, according to the Lady, but be healed or cleansed * Walked with several Vampires at a time * First walked the world "a scant few days before the burning eagle made the men of the pure lands call out for the shining children". * Claims to have stolen the Starry Night six times while in competition with an unnamed other thief. * Told the School Sentai he would fight them to the death should they attack certain beings they might encounter in the Dream Lands, The Hag is one of them * When wielding the blade of the Lady or calling upon her blessing, the phrase "I wield this blade for the In honor of the Lady" is written on the side of the blade in Gaelic * His different personas all seem to know a few different gifts and languages in addition to their sometimes vastly different personalities and outlooks. * Having attained the mythical sixth rank a long time ago and being the chosen knight of the Lady, the Knight of the Round Table is presumably one of, if not the most powerful Ceilican walking this world. ** His ability to summon other personas in times of great crisis to fight beside him makes him a more formidable opponent than one would initially expect from a Bastet of his tribe. Persona Timeline * 1938, Shameless was in the Sudetenland shortly before the Nazis invaded * Sometime in between 1955 and 1975 Icarus took part in the Vietnam War * 1969, Chorus was present at Woodstock * 2001, Loxley was replaced by Shameless shortly before the Twin Towers fell after the former slaughtered a Vampire known to the latter * 2014, Stalwart protected Bitter Grin and her kin from a group of supernatural bounty hunters * 2016, Warlock arrived in Japan for an unknown reason. * 2017, Loxley remained in Japan for The Lady's emerging plans with Farrunner, eventually, he would be replaced by Sandman * 2017, Sandman helped bring Farrunner back into the light with the rite of Filling the Grail * 2017, Chainbreaker emerged after Farrunner's demise and became the Kusha of Xìang Quan at the behest of the School Sentai Relationships * Knight of the Lady * While the Hag counts him as an enemy, he does not want to harm her for some reason. ** After her true form as another facet of the Lady was revealed, this makes a lot more sense Loxley - Galahad The grail knight and of the personas known of the Knight of the Round Table, one of the most agreeable. He is a globetrotting cat burglar. In his mind, he grew up in an orphanage in the north of England with his other personalities. "There was an air of magic when I played the guitar on the cliff. It was like a dream, but even as kid, I knew that some of it was true. Boggans and Nockers, Sidhe and Redcaps came to listen and dance, but I would forget them in the morning." Clothes and gear As Loxley usually dresses in casual clothes and barely stands out from a crowd, even in Japan. While he did carry a tanto in Japan, his regular blade is a Scottish dirk. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Skin of Jade, Rhino's Favor * Languages ** English, Japanese, Scottish Gaelic Relationships * Believes he was sent here to search for the Fisher King * Had a budding relationship with Yejide ** His mercurial ways and adherence to his duties and her falling head over heals have probably irrevocably shattered that relationship. * Several different Changelings had owed him favors ** Captain Goldbeard still owes him three deeds Warlock - Mordred The betrayer knight and one of the most unnerving personas of the Knight of the Round Table. He is both an assassin and avenging angel of the earth mother Clothes and gear Wears black cargo pants, combat boots, a long leather trench coat and a golden ankh on a leather cord around his neck Wields an Athame when sacrificing enemies of the mother. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Backbite * Languages ** English, Japanese, Scottish Gaelic, Arabic Relationships * Former crush and first kiss of Falling Star * He once slew a man who had turned into a bakemono somewhere in Germany ** In his words, that man's sister lost both her brother and the man who loved her in one swing of his blade. * The four people from his farewell message were: ** Falling Star ** Runs with Scissors ** Farrunner ** Walker in the Waste * He has fought at least one Apepnu, the Backward Face and has heard stories of the Flayer of Souls Shameless - Lancelot The lover knight seems to be among the most fun loving personas, though his outgoing attitude belies a ferocious fighter for the mother. Clothes and gear This swashbuckler is clothed in stereotypical "street gang" fashion of the late 80s and early 90s. Unlike the most of the other knights, he actually carries a medieval broadsword. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Venom Blood * Languages ** English, Czech, German, Scottish Gaelic Relationships * In the past, he associated with several vampires and ended up killing one who had managed to become human again Sandman - Percival The failed grail knight is a quiet and friendly man who stands out even less than the cat burglar persona, Loxley. His calm speech and friendly demeanor hide a dry wit and surprisingly few of his victims notice his frequent plays on words about death. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Speed of the Impala * Languages ** English, Afrikaans, Zulu, Xhosa Relationships * As strange as it sounds, he seemed to have deep respect for those he killed Kategorie:Knight of the Lady Headmaster - Kay Surprisingly, the even knight is very different to his counterpart from the legends. Unlike his namesake, he prefers to defend the weak, especially children. This makes his chosen profession as an English and French tutor more understandable. Clothes and Gear Wields an Epee with flourish and precision. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Underbelly, No Hidden Thing * Languages ** French, English, Scottish Gaelic Relationships * Though somewhat distant, he was very protective of his students. Stalwart - Gawain The fae knight of legend is represented by a roaming bodyguard for hire, who seems to favor the most dangerous areas of the globe, offering his services for those whom he deems worthy or who can pay his steep prices otherwise. One of his main modes of protecting up his charges is setting up deadly traps with simple materials for any pursuers. Clothes and Gear His exact appearance is often hard to determine, as he is usually covered in camouflage paint Unlike the rest of the knights, he seems rather comfortable in wielding heavy duty firearms in addition to his blade. When cornered in close combat, he switches to a machete which he wields with grace and brutality. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Hunter's Mists * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic, Portuguese, Spanish, Relationships * Has often been seen protecting refugees of varying kinds * Seemed uncannily friendly towards Bitter Grin Icarus - Dagonet The fool knight is strangely close to his counterpart of legend, prone to naming his planes in ridiculous ways before crashing them. So far, he has managed to walk away from every crash however. Notable examples include: Sum Ting Wong III (chopper), Ho Lee Fuk V (bomber), Wi Tu Lo II (fighter), Bang Dang Ou IX (transport chopper) Clothes and Gear Icarus is never seen without his large mirrored shades and a wry grin on his face. In combat, he wields a survival knife with quite a bit of finesse. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Wind from the West * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic, Vietnamese Relationships * Was well liked by his fellow soldiers, despite his propensity for falling out of the sky. Chorus - Tristan The knight of the romance is a traveling Cajun busker who seems to delight in bringing peace and joy to those whom his music reaches. Of all the personas, he seemed the most musically proficient Clothes and Gear Often seen in tie-dyed shirts and torn up jeans, he looks like a stereotypical hippie, down to his long hair and lack of shoes. Being the least gifted when it comes to combat prowess, he is only armed with a switchblade. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Mockingbird's Mirror * Languages ** Cajun, English, French, Scottish Gaelic, several Native American languages Relationships * Seemed to get along well with street urchins. * Once told Charles Manson "You are going down a dark path Charlie, hope you find your way up again." Rider - Diandan The questioning knight rides the waves of revolution, often protecting those who try to shake up the established order without using violence themselves. Never wanting to take away from the struggle of pushing himself into the limelight, he prefers to stick to the shadows and rides alone. Clothes and Gear He usually wears clothes that are fit for the road and can withstand his constant travels. As a weapon, he prefers his backsword, usually wielding it from atop a motorcycle. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Blissful Ignorance * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic, Hebrew, Arabic Relationships * Seemed to get along well with both Nelson Mandela and Martin Luther King jr. Chainbreaker - Bedivre The knight returning Excalibur is a strange one, calm and collected when acting in his profession, he is also fierce and unrelenting when following his chosen vocation. He often comes to the rescue of those imprisoned, whether physically or emotionally. Those he frees are given money he has taken from those whom he deems have deserved it. Clothes and Gear While his wardrobe is often changing, he usually wears shattered bindings somewhere on his body In battle, he Wields a Khanda with flourish and deadly accuracy. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Humbaba's Escape * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic, Urdu, Arabic Relationships * Despite the fact that he obviously cares about those he saves, he never remains in their lives for longer than necessary Ramses - Palamedes The Saracen knight is fittingly a man close to Egypt in appearance and attitude. In his long life, he has acted as a stage magician in Las Vegas and a treacherous native guide to the Germans during the second World War. No where he is however, he is always the most regal person in the room. His flair and grandiose style of presentation often make him the center of attention in any case. Clothes and Gear On stage, Ramses dresses like a stereotypical pharaoh, though he is much more inconspicuous save for his bald head when in off stage. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Alms to the Poor * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic, Arabic, Ancient Egyptian Relationships * Seemed to be rather kind towards his stage assistant. Gangplank - Agravine Clothes and Gear He walks with a swagger and still dresses in stereotypical pirate's clothes, down to preferring to carry a cutlass and flintlock pistol instead of more modern equipment. Unique Powers * Gifts ** Spirit of the Fish * Languages ** English, Scottish Gaelic Relationships * Despite his ways of piracy and penchant for making people "walk the plank" he did not seem to harm those he deemed innocent. Icebreaker - Bors White Demon - Yvain Kategorie:Supernatural visitors Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Ceilican